A Tragic Bear-kstory
by jatarogirlxo101xo
Summary: Yoshito looks inside of himself. OMG I L O VE YOU YOSHITO PLEA se READ MY STORY
1. Chapter 1

A Tragic Bear-kstory.

By: Madoka Tsukagoshi.

Matsuo Yoshito was a tragic fellow. Yes, indeed, he was. His parents were awful, awful people, but only really in his perspective, because, honestly, his mother was just trying to get some and I can relate to that. I'm sure there was some other stuff in there, but idk. Read his Wiki page like the rest of us.

One day, he was crying (rather pathetically) in the corridor, when he noticed, passing him by, were the two boys: Himura Ouye, and Hayashida Yokoyama. They were carrying a giant mirror into Kibougamine academy, with big sexah gloves on for protection. (Important.)  
Yoshito, when the mirror passed him by, heard a voice. He suddenly shot his head up and looked into it- recoiling in shock at what he saw. It was….. HIM!

The chubby-lank dough boy leapt back in surprise- almost whacking a girl in the face as she was trying to get to class, because he did a weird arm flailing thing and forgets his own size sometimes. The mirror-Yoshito looked deep into his soul, his pupils WHITE, his eyebrows raised to reveal a blank stare. His eyes started BLEEDING. He was holding a baguette, which was also a sword. Also it was raining.

'I must have conjuncty-virus,' Yoshito thought to himself, trembling just a little at his bad feeling and rubbing his eyes just to make sure. The two window carriers looked up in suit, eyes wide and grins… also wide. Also, there were only three eyes involved in the eye-widening, because Ouye only has one.

"Do….. You two… see this….?" He has asthma, I think. "My reflection, it's… …." He dook a breadth from his inhaler. "Me."

Ouye nodded.  
"It's like having a twin. But in the mirror." Smiling a secret smile to himself, because he knew about having a twin. His twin… was evil. In the heart. But so was he. Kawaii!

Yokoyama nodded, also.  
"I am also nodding." Because of similar reasons. Similar… like twins.

Yoshito GASPED, but it was more like a wheeze, and threw his inhaler on the floor, running full-speed down the corridor without much of a thought in his head aside from the fear that was running cold through his veins. Something bad was going to happen, he just knew it- and just when he reached the end of the corridor, he bounced right off the chest of somebody.

It was…

***HIS EVIL SELF.*** NOSHITO.

A/N; OmG ! 1 ! ! I'M SO EXCITED ABOUT THIS ONE I LOVE THIS PAIRING. ALSO YOSHITO IS SUCH A PLAIN HOTTIE i'M DOWN STRAIGHT FOR THAT BREAD IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN

Also called him NOSHITO because he's not only not-yoshito he's taking NO SHIT -OH. OOOH. Yeah, call me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The sword of skulls.

Noshito looked down at Yoshito, who immediately flushed a bright red.

"You're just like me." He said. He finally has someone who understands him.

"No." Noshito replied, coldly, turning around in a second flat and walking back down a few steps to look dramatically out the window. It was now raining. "I'm not like other boys."

Yoshito stared in shock. 'Edgy'. He thought. That was cool, though. Edgy guys are cool. He especially liked the cloak and the hair that loosely covered one eye. He was glimmering wet with his own bloody despair, clutching a hand to his heart.

"You have to learn the truth." He croaked out, turning around and crying tears of blood. "The truth about me."

"Should we sing a musical number together, though?" Yoshito asked, preparing himself for the oncoming number about them being the same but also different, but sharing similar soul ideals. He'd been working on his harmonies while baking bread at four in the morning.

"No...shito." Said Noshito, in disgust. "Unless it's metal or rock. That's what REAL music is. Unlike music these days."

Yoshito teared up.

"You- you're NOT like me!" He cired, bounding down the stairs in horror. But everywhere he went, there were windows with reflections. "No, no, NOOOOOO!" He shouldered, tearing off his shoes and hellicoptering them aboove his head with a painful cry. They smashed the windows as he went, glass shards shattering across the hall and killing multiple stupid students. Especially Nakayama Kimiko that statistics bitch i hate her she should die the worst death, who was she to hit my head on a doorknob anyway? She was in a lot of pain while she died, and also Yoshito jumped on her an extra time just to make sure she was dead.

Anyway, he fell to the ground at the end of the corridor, crying… tears of BLOOD. He looked up- there were two boys in front of him. Ren and Aiko. Aiko leaned to pass Yoshito his inhaler. Yoshito took it and held it tight in his palm.

"I know what I have to do, now. Thank you Ren. Thank you, Aiko." He stood up, concentrating for a moment. It morphed. INTO THE BREAD SWORD. Ren and Aiko GASPED. Yoshito would make those mirror boys PAY for making him see his reflection! For seeing… NOOSHITO! And there they were, standing behind the other two- both holding hand-mirrors.

Meanwhile Yukio and Madoka were in love and living together happily.

A/N: HHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh they're gonna fight ooooo?

Who'll win? IDK! CLIFFHANDER *GER]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Romance on the Bread Sword

Yoshito stood there, metres away from the two buzzing mirror boys-his eyes turning red with repressed teen anger. His face was already stained with his bloody tears- and behind him lay a corridor full of his own peers. He walked forward, with evil intent.

"I will END you two, NOW." He roared like a bear. Ouye stepped forward, ripping the bandages off the other half of his face, to reveal… a LASER EYE. IT was also bleeding, the whites of his eyes were a deep, demonic black, and the iris was a crimson red. Like crimson. And it glowed and buzzed.

"What… are you?" Yoshito whispered, in horror.

Ren ran in- shoving Kimiko's body to the side to get to them in the middle of the corridor. He was panting, Aiko at his side.

"I know what he is!" He points furiously at Ouye, TEARS running down his face at the betrayal. "HE'S A ROBOT!"

EVERYBOD Y G ASPE D. Yoshito took a swig of his inhaler.

"I knew it. From the moment I first saw you, eight minutes and three-hundred micro seconds ago in the hallway with that mirror…" Yohito began, brows dipping in anger. "You weren't human. And that mirror? Hold the spirit of your twin brother- Kankuro!"

Ouye laughed evilly, now tearing out his whole laser eye. A robot bee flew out.

"ATTACK, MY BABY!" Ouye roared, pointing at Yoshito.

Yoshito sprayed it with his inhaler and the died.  
"NO!" Yokoyama SCREAMED. "THAT WAS ***MY*** BROTHER!"

He fell to his knees. "The only reason I became a zookeeper. To keep my brother close to my heard."

"That was Yuki?" Aiko said.

"No, it was my other brother- my TWIN brother. Don't we look so much alike?"

"Well, yeah, actually." Yoshito agreed.  
"You're both very small." Ren chimed in, kicking Kimiko's body one more time. Aiko kicked it also, because Kimiko sucks and is smelly.

"Nice kick." Yokoyama sniffled, still crying.  
"I agree, the world is better off without her." Ouye noded. THEN, HE DIED.

BEHIND HIM, WAS NOSHITO, EYES GLOWING WHITE WITH POWER. Also, he was super beefed up. HIS rippling muscles were the ideal of any man or woman in the world- his body was a God's playground- water from the rain outside glistening on his hard skin and making him look like a supreme sex God.

"Delicious." Ren said.

Noshito then walked away, wind blowing his hair dramatically.

Yoshito felt his heard still in his chest.

"WAIT!" He cried- it took him a few moments to regain movement in his legs, but once he felt himself back on the ground, he began- RUNNING after Noshito as fast as his legs could take him. He shoved past crowd of people, the blaring of the airport announcements making his ears buzz and buzz… like bees. He jumped the escalator, calling out.  
"WAIT!" ...And then killed three security guards in an epic battle. At the end, he met Noshito just before the terminal, panting and covered in blood. His eyes welled up. "I don't know what I'll do without you." He sobbed, falling into his-self's arms. Noshito looked down harshly at Yoshito.

…

"...Don't you get it…?"

Yoshito looked up. It was… Aiko.

"*It was me the whole time. And I must leave you, now. But I will always love you.*"

Yoshito blushed.

"I love you too." He squeezed Aiko in his arms, before Aiko collapsed into a heap on the floor- dead. Yoshito held his body, trembling.

He would NEVER let himself be hurt again. Never.

And then he went home and was best friends with everybody, the end. :)

A/N: I was thinking of a prologue where they all have a kid together! All of them bc of technology being good now. The kid isn't who you think, though. :) What do y ou think?

LMK.

TY FOR READING 3


End file.
